New Experiences
by WestonFollower
Summary: Lara Jean is new to being in a relationship and with that comes new experiences she has with Peter. This explores those moments.
1. Complete 180

It was a very rare night for Lara Jean Song Covey. She was completely alone in her house and it was weird to say the least. Her father and Kitty got tickets to go watch Taylor Swift in Ohio, Lara Jean was not a fan and figured it would be nice bonding time between them, they would not be back until tomorrow night. Margo was where she always was, in college, and her wonderful boyfriend was at a family reunion that was about 6 hours away from home. So, she decided to have some time for herself. It started with a bubble bath then a pile of movies, pizza, and a box of chocolate chip cookies completed her life.

It started to storm halfway through the night and she quickly closed all the blinds around her house. She was interrupted by frantic knocking at the door. Lara Jean slunk over to the peephole, only to see Peter, soaked to the bone and crying. She opens the door, not entirely sure what has happened. She has never seen him like this.

She pulls him into the house and into her arms, "Peter? Hey what's wrong?" He says nothing and holds her close, the rain on him soaks through her pjs. "Babe you're scaring me and you're freezing I'm really worried about you right now."

Peter looks down at her as she wipes his tears away, his crying slowly stops. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in on you like this. My dad showed up at the reunion with his new wife and kids. I don't even know what happened I just shut down and next thing I know I was here."

"What about your mom and brother where are they?"

He shrugs, "I left them at the reunion, I offered to bring them home, but mom wanted to stay. I couldn't do it."

Lara Jean kissed him as softly and loving that she could. "I am so sorry. I have some of your clothes up in my room I'll grab them and some towels for you, I'll be right back."

"Woah wait Covey have you been stealing my clothes?" There it was, there was her Peter.

She winked at him and walked into the laundry room to throw some towels into the dryer. Then she went upstairs and grabbed the sweatpants and t-shirt she stole from him. She didn't want him to know about it but that was out the window now. She brought everything over to him and went to sit on the couch while he dried off and changed in the bathroom.

Lara Jean searched through her Netflix and put on a random romantic comedy. She had a feeling that they weren't going to watch it. The bathroom door opened, Peter came up to her and she got up, so he could lie down and then she laid on top of him. She wrapped her arm around him and buried her head in his neck. They stay silent for a moment; the cheesy rom com plays in the background.

"I can't believe you Lara Jean. You had an entire house to yourself and you didn't even try to throw a banger? That honestly is just such a missed opportunity." Lara Jean lightly bites his neck and pulls back to look at him. "Ow! Wow that was rude."

"Listen you know I'm not a 'people' person, I'm more of a 'person' person. Peter Kavinsky you are my person."

The way he looked at her in that moment scared her. It was crazy to think that there was someone in her life that loved her the way he does. "You're my person too Covey, I love you so much."

Lara Jean reached for the remote and turned up the movie. It took exactly 5 minutes for Peter to get bored and start to kiss her head. She looked at him and captured his lips with hers. His hand tangled in her hair and she loved it. Everything he did was for her and her pleasure she loved it. Not just physical but just with anything that came into her life, tonight was about him.

Then it clicked, and her lips froze.

Peter pulled back confused, "Hey are you ok?" She nodded at him and pulled her hair up in a scrunchie, her hands were shaking. "Ok what's wrong you're shaking right now and look terrified."

"I uh I want to do something for you," she leaned back, facing him in between his legs, and bit her lip.

Peter looked at her still clearly confused, "Ok what is-" Lara Jean's hand grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, he swallowed and looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Lara Jean you don't, I mean we can just watch the movie."

She giggled, "I think this is the first time I have seen you flustered. Listen I want to do this, if I didn't you would know. Is it ok that I do this?"

The only thing he could do was nod. Lara Jean straddled him and started to kiss him deeply from where he laid on the couch. Slowly, she moved from his mouth to his neck, she sucked it lightly and was proud when a moan came from him. Hopefully that would be a hickey in the morning. Her hands snake under his shirt and raise it up, so she can kiss his abs, the hands her hair tighten. When she got to his waistband she exhales the breath she's been holding.

Ok, you got this, she thinks.

She gently pulls down his pants and instantly notices the bulge in his boxers. Ok, so there's that. Then she pulls down his boxers. Next, she throws his bottoms on the living room floor. Lara Jean just takes one moment to look at him, it's big she knows she doesn't have anybody else to compare it to, but damn it's big. Her small hand wraps around and feels it, it's weird but a good weird.

"Lara Jean," his voice is deep and nothing like she's ever heard.

That stirs something in her and her lower stomach. She puts him in her mouth and tests how deep she can go, it's not the best but far enough she thinks. She figures out a rhythm and goes with it, her mouth and hand, it's not perfect but it's new.

Lara Jean is pretty sure Peter can't even tell.

He is breathing deep and his hands are tangled in her hair, the faster she goes, the tighter they get. Lara Jean feels herself getting turned on by this. Her name quietly is tumbling out his mouth in soft moans. She quickens her pace and tries to muster all the saliva that she can since her mouth is getting dry. Peter taps her head quickly and she waves him off. She's got this, she continues her pace and he becomes louder. His hands grab her hair, tighter this time and her mouth is filled as he orgasms.

Ew, ew, ew.

She releases him and gags, that taste was so nasty, she needed her toothbrush. "Sorry was that ok? Did I use too much teeth? I was very self-aware of my teeth the enti-"

Peter cuts her off by kissing her deeply. "That was absolutely fucking amazing, holy shit my brain is on fire right now."

Laura Jean smiles at him, "Really?"

He presses his forehead to hers, "Yes Covey, I don't think you realize how crazy you make me."

Lara Jean smiled at him and watched as he, sadly, put his boxers back on. He was practically glowing, a complete 180 from how he was an hour ago, and she did that. Being proud of herself was an understatement. "I'm going to go brush my teeth I'll be right back."

"Next time I'll eat some pineapple before, I promise." Peter smiled, and Lara Jean grabbed a pillow, so she could deck him in the face. "Ow! Covey!"


	2. Bobby Tarantino

**Author Note: Andddd here is chapter 2! Hope you like it and if there's any "firsts" you would like to see leave a review and let me know! Please keep in mind that I will not be posting their first-time having sex until probably the last chapter! Thank you for reading!**

"So… we're allowed to go."

Lara Jean shot up from where she was laying on the bed. "No way, Peter Kavinsky you did not convince my father."

He laughs loudly into the phone, "Me, you, and Logic, tomorrow night. Get ready to have the best night of your life!"

"Yes! I'm so excited!"

"Me too babe, I will see you tomorrow 6 o'clock sharp, I love you."

Lara Jean smiled into the phone, "Love you too, night."

"Nope," Chris took one glance at Lara Jean's outfit and shook her head.

Lara Jean frowned and looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "What do mean nope? It's cute."

"Exactly LJ! You're not supposed to be cute, this a concert, you're supposed to look sexy. All my best hook ups happened after a crazy concert. The energy at them is the most amazing thing you can experience. Do you think you and Kavinsky will tonight?"

This made Lara Jean pause. She didn't even think of that, she has been so worried about her outfit she didn't think she needed to think about anything else. Her and Peter have been slowly developing more into their relationship. Two weeks ago, during that stormy night she gave him a blow job for the first time, but since then nothing else has happened.

Chris got up from the bed and pulled out clothes from her book bag, "That is exactly why I brought my clothes. First I'm going to need you to change into that red lace bra and matching underwear set I know you have."

Peter sat in his Jeep, waiting for Lara Jean to come outside. He loved his girlfriend but damn, sometimes she took forever to get ready. When the front door opened it was completely worth it. Lara Jean looked amazing, she had on an oversized Logic shirt with fishnets and combat boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her neck had a black choker around it.

Fuck, Peter was going to have a hard time keeping his hands off her.

She opened the Jeep's door and went for a quick peck, but Peter had other plans. He pulled her close and gently bit her bottom lip, when they broke apart they stared at each other for a moment, "Wow I guess someone is excited for Logic?"

"No someone is very turned on by their hot girlfriend." This made Lara Jean blush deeply.

"Ok Kavinsky, start the car before we're late."

After the concert they walked hand in hand to the Jeep. It was amazing and something Lara Jean has never experienced before; her entire body was pulsing. She understood exactly what Chris was talking about. Peter was talking excitedly to her and giving her a recap of the whole entire concert, as if she wasn't there the entire time.

His eyes were wide, and his smile was huge.

They finally got to the Jeep and he was still babbling. "I just can't get over it, we just experienced the greatest moment ever I think I might be in love with him, don't get jealous."

Lara Jean leaned back against the car and looked up at him. The electricity between them was very prominent. Peter grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Instantly her arms went around his neck and deepened it, his tongue swirled with hers. Peter's hands found the bottom of her thighs and picked her up, so she was sitting on the hood. He sucks her bottom lip in and bites it. A big crack of thunder and downpour breaks them apart.

Lara Jean looks at him with an eyebrow raised, "Jeep?"

They run quickly to get in back, thank God he already had the back seats down. Peter makes sure the doors are locked before he turns back to her and pauses. Lara Jean is laying down, watching him, her hair is down, and her soaked white shirt is showing her red bra.

She cocks her head in confusion. "Peter what is it?"

"Nothing you're just beautiful." He reaches up and turns the light off before climbing on top of her and kissing her.

His hands go under her shirt and rubs overtop her bra. Lara Jean sits up to take off the shirt and leaves herself in a bra, underwear, and fishnets. Peter's eyes darken at the sight, he licks her neck and after making sure she's ok with it, unhooks her bra. He grabs her boobs gently and kisses down her neck to her chest. Lara Jean arches up into him and moans loudly.

Peter sits up, so he can take his shirt off and looks down at her. "Lara Jean," his voice is thick with arousal, "I love how you made me feel two weeks ago and I wanted to know if I can return the favor?"

 _Oh_ she was not expecting that but she kind of wants to. "Yes."

Peter smiles and kisses her on the lips, they start to make out again. His hands, that are shaking, move up her leg so he can pull her fishnets off. He gets to her underwear and the only noise that is filling the Jeep is their breathing. Peter pulls them down and sets them to the side, leaving her naked underneath of him.

He looks at her to reassure that this ok and what she wants, she nods.

Very gently he puts a finger in her. Laura Jean's lips pause, this is different but a good different. Peter moves from her lips to her neck, so he can focus on his main task. This time he puts two in her and starts to push them in and out.

"Oh god that feels good." Peter smiles against her neck, his thumb starts to rub her clit and he can feel her getting wetter. He removes his hand and Lara Jean leans back to look at him. "What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

He chuckles at her, "Give me a second Covey."

Peter kisses her lips then her neck, chest, stomach, and finally in between her thighs. He takes one quick lick and she arches up; her hands grab onto his curls. He continues to lick until he finds a good enough rhythm. When he does he decides to also add his fingers, figuring out what worked best for her. He was learning that she liked it more when he did circles with his tongue on her clit and curled his fingers forward from inside. With his free hand he grabbed on to her boob, so he could rub it.

Lara Jean's breath started to quicken, and curse words quietly tumbled out from her lips. Everything he was doing was making her senses go on overload. She left one hand in his hair but used the other to hold the one grabbing her boob. Her grip was strong, and her moans were becoming louder. Peter quickened his pace to as fast as he could, then Lara Jean came undone.

Peter sat up and Lara Jean watched as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked them. Was it weird that she was turned on by that? His curls were all over the place and there was a noticeable bulge coming from his pants. He lies down beside her, sweating, and pulled her close.

"Damn," he opens and closes the hand Lara Jean was holding on to, "I think you might've broke my hand, I guess it's goodbye lacrosse season."

Lara Jean slaps him and slips her shirt back on. "So that was new."

"Yeah it was, was it ok?" Peter almost sounds self-conscience. It's a very rare moment when Peter Kavinsky isn't the confident man everyone makes him out to be.

Lara Jean kisses him softly, "Peter it was amazing I loved it, thank you. What time is it?" He grabs his phone and shows her that it's one. Her father knew they were going to be late and demolished her curfew for the night, she decided an extra fifteen minutes weren't going to kill them.

She rolls over, so she can straddle him and starts to kiss all over his face. "Hey crazy what are you doing?"

Very lightly she bites his lip and whispers, "Returning the favor."


	3. Put Your Dukes Up Covey

**Author Note: Let me know how you like it! Sorry for taking a bit to update, college has me busy!**

Their first fight was not expected. It was not like the ones they had in their "fake" relationship. Lara Jean raised her voice, which shocked Peter. Then Peter spoke almost rudely to Lara Jean, which shocked her, Peter never spoke to her like that before. It felt very real and they both did not like it and did not want it to happen again. The most unusual thing was it happened on a normal day, a normally good day.

 _ **Earlier That Day:**_

Lara Jean walked down the hall and smiled at Gabe as she walked by him. He went to wave, but she never saw it because she fell. Confused, she looked around and noticed Gen laugh loudly and watched as she kicked her books. Her eyes narrowed, Gen tripped her, of course.

Gen stepped over her and sneered, "Lara Jean you really need to learn how to walk in those combat boots."

Gabe helped Lara Jean up and handed her the books she dropped, then she turned to speak to Gen, but Peter was walking towards them, he saw everything. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You have no right-"

"No right? Peter I have every right you broke up with me to get with _her_!" Gen flung her arms at Lara Jean, the fire flared in her eyes.

Peter positioned himself, so Lara Jean was behind him, "Gen don't you even give me that shit! I didn't break up with you, you broke up with me!" there was a crowd that started to form around them, "I wasn't the one who cheated, or did your delusional mind forget that?"

 _Whack!_

Lara Jean's eyes widened, Gen had slapped Peter. She stepped forward in front of Peter and took in a deep breath. "Gen what the hell did you-"

Mr. Sugarman yelled down the hall, "Gen my office, now! Everyone get to class, or you'll be getting detention for a week!"

The crowd broke up and Gen flipped her hair before going to his office. Lara Jean put her hand in Peter's, so she could pull him into an abandon classroom that was not used anymore. She locked the door and sat down across from him. The right side of his face was very red and starting to swell, great. Luckily, she still had her lunchbox, so she took out her ice pack, wrapped it in a towel, and put it on his face.

"Oh. Ohhh, that hurts. That hurts a lot, ow, _ow, OW SHIT -"_

"I'm very sorry you're in pain but I honestly don't know what other outcome you could have reasonably expected."

Peter frowned at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lara Jean looked at him for a moment, deciding if she wanted to bring this up. "You know, it's not your job to protect me, right?"

"I know. I'm going to protect you anyway though."

Lara Jean sighed and leaned away from him. "Peter if you didn't get involved, then this would've never happened. Gen messes with me to get time with you, I could practically feel the sexual tension between you two. I'm sure the entire school could too."

"Woah no what are you even saying? I was defending you because she tripped you! I'm sorry if you think that was sexual tension but it wasn't. It was me being pissed at her for treating you like that, I didn't trust that you would speak up for yourself!"

They both stood up and stared at each other, Peter moved so they weren't as close anymore. Lara Jean raised her voice at him, "I don't speak up for myself because you don't give me a chance! No one does, you, Margo, and Chris, you guys just want to speak over top of me and involve yourselves in my drama. I don't need you, I don't need anyone!"

"Well," Peter locked his jaw, "I guess you and my dad have something in common."

Lara Jean recoiled back in shock, he never spoke to her that way before. She went to reply but he was already out the door. Well that was not how she was expecting her day to go. A single tear rolled down her face and she wiped it away quickly. Peter didn't have practice today she decided to drive quickly to his house and was surprised when it was empty.

After 30 minutes she needed to start dinner, so she went home and did just that. Her father and Kitty could tell something was going on. They decided to leave her be and dinner was very quiet. Kitty was hoping to see Peter that night but chose to keep her mouth shut about it.

Lara Jean grabbed plates off the table, but her father wouldn't let her clean them, "Honey I got this why don't you go have some free time."

She nodded at him and made her way up to her room, Kitty's concerned eyes followed her. When she opened the door the tears she was trying to hold back trailed down her cheek. Her hand reached to turn on light, so she could see properly but gasped when something, well someone, took a hold of her and so they could pull her close.

She didn't need the light on to know it was Peter.

He opened his mouth, and she assumed he was probably going to apologize but her lips stopped him. At that moment Lara Jean decided she didn't need to talk but wanted to feel him. To make her wants known she lightly pushed him down on the bed, so she could straddle him. Peter had another idea and flipped them over, his lips deepen the kiss as his hands caress her cheek, wiping the tears away. They break apart for a moment and Peter begins to kiss her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and then her neck.

Lara Jean gasped loudly when Peter sucks in her skin between his teeth. It felt so good, she was not prepared for that. He does it again, closer to her ear, and she arches up into him. The hands on her back slip under her shirt and pause when they don't feel a bra strap. Peter sucks in another patch of skin as his hands slowly move towards her front.

Her sense were on overload and very, _very_ , loudly she moans, "Oh Peter."

"Lara Jean? Are you ok?" Shit! Her father! Peter jumps up and looks for somewhere to hide.

"Quick the closet!" Peter runs and gets in it just as her father begins to knock on the door. Lara Jean fixes her hair before opening it. "Yeah dad? What's up?"

Dr. Covey looks at her concerned, "Are you ok? You've been acting so weird tonight and then I heard you moan, did you hurt yourself?"

She cringes and then smiles at him, "I'm fine I promise, I just bumped my ankle on the edge of my bed. Sorry for being weird me and Peter had a small fight."

"Well honey turn on your light, so you can actually see," he reached in her room and flipped on the switch, "and well with the Peter thing I'm sure you guys will be fine, just talk to him."

Lara Jean nodded and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before shutting the door. After his footsteps made their way down the stairs she let out a breath, "You can come out now."

Peter came out sheepishly smiling at her before flopping on the bed waiting for her to join him. They laid in their usual cuddle position as he ran his fingers through her hair. The day had taken its toll on the both of them.

Peter very quietly whispered, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have compared you to my dad that wasn't right of me. Lara Jean, I need you to understand that I don't want Gen. I want you and I love you, I'll work on not fighting all your battles but sometimes I will because I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry too, I've never been in a relationship before so this still all new to me. I do need you though, I think I need you more than I've ever needed anyone in my life. Can we promise to never walk away from each other until we make up?"

Peter sat up and pulled them into a sitting position. "Pinky promise?"

"Yes," she giggled as her heart melted, she was so incredibly lucky to see this side of Peter Kavinsky.

Their pinkies wrapped around each other's and they kissed softly. Peter chuckled as he pulled back and moved her hair from her neck. "So… you might be needing some foundation in unusual spots tomorrow."

"What?" Peter pulled his phone out, snapping a picture of her, she then saw the three different hickeys on her neck. "Oh, great this awesome, I can officially die now!"

"Calm down Covey, I think they're kind of hot. Next time I'll put them in places no one can see except for the two of us…"


	4. Friday Night Lights

This is it, he can do this, he's got it.

It's pouring, and Lara Jean holds her breath as she looks at the clock, only 2 minutes left of the 4th period and the team is down by 2. This is a very, very, important game they're playing their rivals and they simply can not loose. Her eyes never look away from Peter, he's been playing fantastic tonight and she is so proud. His number is written on her face and she has his practice jersey on. The student section starts to chant but she can't find her voice to go along.

They throw a flag because one of the rivals tried to pull on Jacob's helmet, breaking it, idiot. They have to wait to get a new one, so the boys stay where they are on the field. Lara Jean rolls her eyes but notices number 21, Frank Russo, she thinks is talking to Peter. She strains her head towards the field to hear what is unfolding.

"Hey yo Kavinsky!" He shouts, "I think I might switch schools and take your position since you're doing such a lousy job. I could be a hero here I think."

Peter spits in grass before walking closer to him. "Sure Russo, but then who would fill in the position of pathetic loser at your school?'

"Nah, I think I would get along here perfectly," He shrugs. "I've been noticing all the hot babes that go here too, might have to take a swipe at that nice piece of ass you're going out with. What's her name again, Laura Jean?"

Oh shit, Chris grabs her arm and at least half of the student section looks at her. She keeps her eyes on Peter though, his fist clenches and she can almost feel his blood pressure rise from where she is sitting. Peter grabs a good handful of Russo's before punching him in the jaw, and just like dominos the entire team starts to fight. There's mud flying everywhere, and the refs are trying to decide how to proceed. The coaches rush forward and one of them have Peter while Russo is spitting blood at him.

After the teams finally get into the locker rooms it is announced the game is cancelled, it will be made up on a future date. Parents are pissed and screaming at the decision, it is a tense walk in the parking lot as Lara Jean gets in her car. She wants to wait for Peter but she's sure it's going to be too late and she has curfew. She sends him a quick text and then drives home.

"Hey honey how did the game go?" Is the first question Dr. Covey asked her when she walked in.

She winces and smile weakly at him. "Uh it was eventful, all of the players got in a fight so it kind of got cancelled with only 2 minutes left."

"What a fight-"

Kitty comes down the steps screaming on top of her lungs, "Jenna told me that her sister's boyfriend said Peter punched someone in the jaw for you! And I heard that Coach Wilson is so mad that he's making all of them run right now in the rain!"

Lara Jean holds back a groan and gives Kitty a dirty look, traitor. "Kitty shush! It wasn't about me he was just talking crap to fire Peter up and it worked."

"Nooooo I heard that he said-" Lara Jean grabs a pillow and smacks Kitty in the face with it.

Dr. Covey rolled his eyes at the girls and held in his laughter. "Ok Kitty, enough. Lara Jean you are soaked to the bone go get warm before you catch a cold."

Sometimes Lara Jean was so grateful for her father. She gives him a look to say thank you, and Kitty one last shove before making her way upstairs. In her mirror she looks at her messy appearance, his number is smeared blue down her cheek and his jersey is soaked along with her hair. She looks down at her muddy shoes and she is not sure where to start. The familiar ping of her phone goes off, it was Peter.

 _Open your window please._

Lara Jean rushes over and lets Peter in, he is covered in mud and dripping into her carpet. His face is bruised and his lip is spilt, he still has all his gear on. "Peter I have too many questions for you right now. You are freezing."

"I could say the same Covey, you look really cute though." His eyes look over her, such a liar that boy is. She grabs him, so she can pull him into her bathroom and sit him on the toilet, thanking the universe that she got the room with the connected bathroom.

He smiles up at her, bloody mouth and all. "Don't even try to be sweet right now, are you ok?"

"Yes, I got checked out before we were forced to run thanks to me. I just bit my cheek when he punched me so that's why my mouth is all bloody. I wanted to beat the shit out of him for saying that stuff about you. Also, I didn't go home because I don't feel like dealing with my mother, does that answer all of your questions?"

"Don't be a smart ass." Lara Jean goes to stand up, but Peter grabs the back of her neck, so he can press his forehead against hers. His thumb latches on to some of her hair and they close their eyes, savoring the moment.

"I'm happy you're ok," she whispers.

He kisses her gently and looks into her eyes. "I won't do that again, I promise. Do you mind if I use the shower really quick, get all this off me?"

"Yeah sure I'll go get you some towels and a change of clothes."

The door is left cracked and she can hear him turn on the shower. Luckily, over the months they have been dating Lara Jean has managed to collect quite a few of Peter's clothes. She had to go out in the hall to grab a towel, she pauses for a moment and decides to grab two. When she gets back in her room steam is coming out of the bathroom.

She cracks the door open and sets everything down by the sink. Peter's figure is hidden by her pink and blue shower curtain. "Hey Peter?"

His head pops out and there's still a bit of mud on him. "Why are you still in your game stuff? Babe you got to be freezing right now."

"I… uh I was wondering," she bites her lip and can feel her cheeks reddening, "I was wondering if I could join you, maybe?"

He looks her up and down, like he is trying to double check she is his girlfriend and not a clone. His Addams apple bobs as he swallows. "Uh yes, I would like that."

His head goes back behind the curtain, sensing that she'll probably want to change without him staring. The practice jersey and pants she is wearing go off into the pile that he left on the floor, her bra and underwear follow. They've done stuff before, the concert and that rainy night, but they've never actually been together naked. Not like this, not with a decent amount of lighting.

Laura takes a deep breath and steps in, the water is perfect and she almost groans, she hadn't realized how cold she was. Peter looks at her as if she was the sun and it makes her blush. They take turns washing themselves off, Peter scrubs her hair and she wipes his face gently. It wasn't weird or awkward like either of them expected, it was comfortable and just simply nice. Lara Jean was beginning to like the feeling of skin on skin, specifically Peter's. The mud goes down the drain and soon they are perfectly clean.

That doesn't mean they have to get out of the shower though.

Peter did not want to initiate anything first, he was very keen on making sure anything physical they did together was up to Lara Jean. He was, happily, surprised when she climbed into the shower with him. The amount he loved her didn't seem humanly possible but with moments like this he swear he could feel it grow. It wasn't some stupid guy obsessed with sex thing. It was a Peter Kavinsky was obsessed with all of Lara Jean thing. Now that they were clean he waited for her to decide on the next move.

Laura Jean reached up and pulled his face down, so she could capture her lips with his. The water was beating down on them, so it wasn't perfect, but they couldn't step out from under the spray or they would be freezing their asses off. Movies were such a bunch of bullshit. Peter deepened the kiss and managed to pick her up and push her up against the wall, her hands grabbed his hair tightly.

"Peter," she breaks them apart, "I've been in the shower too long my dad is going to think something is wrong. Can we go to my bed?"

Peter shakes his head and in one fluid motion, turns off the shower, her bedroom light and pushes them down on the bed. He glances at her door and double checks it's locked before kissing her again. Their bodies are perfectly molded against each other and Peter reaches down so he can stick a finger in her, he has to place his other hand over her mouth to muffle the moan. He picks up a good rhythm and soon she is arching up to him.

Peter grabs a pillow and places it on her face. "You're being loud."

"I'm," she grabs the pillow and smacks him with it, "sorry. I will try to keep it down if you can do the same."

"The same what do-" Peter learned very quickly what she was talking about because her hand firmly grabbed him and started to stroke him. "Oh shit."

They continued to tease each other and started to get in a good rhythm. Lara Jean was groaning as she got closer and finally climaxed under him. Then without either of them realizing it they were almost humping, but it was getting to be a bit much especially since they weren't wearing any clothes. Lara Jean loved this feeling she loved it, but she needed to stop. She wasn't ready.

"Peter," a tear slips down her face, "can we stop, please."

Peter instantly sat up and tried to calm his breathing. "Are you ok? Did I do something?"

"No, it's me! I'm sorry, I'm not ready and that started to make me freak out because we totally almost could've and now I'm ruining this night."

Peter grabbed her face in both of his hands. "Listen to me Lara Jean, you have nothing to apologize for. You don't ever owe me anything, especially not sex. Please don't say sorry for something you're not ready for all you need to do is say stop. I'll never be mad at you for that." Another tear fell down her face and he wiped it away. "Why are you crying?"

She scrunched up her nose at him and he gave it a kiss, "Because I love you and you always know what to say, I'm really so lucky. Thank you for being the way you are Peter Kavinsky. Can you stay the night and sneak off in the morning?"

"Yes of course, let me go grab us some clothes."

He went to stand up, but Lara Jean's hand stopped him. "No, it's ok. I would like to sleep naked if you don't mind, I like to feel your skin on mine."

Peter smiled and grabbed the covers to pull over the two of them. He wrapped himself around her and kissed her neck gently before whispering, "I love you."

She kissed his fingers lightly and whispered back, "I love you too."


End file.
